


Paper boats

by Asamijaki



Series: Más radiante que el sol [BF: Fluff week] [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Childhood, Drabble, Gen, Memories, Past
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Ash es feliz de enseñarle a su hermano mayor su obra maestra. Griffin aprecia los días que puede pasar con su pequeño hermano menor.





	Paper boats

**Día 4**

Free: Paper Boats 

 

 

—Griffin —el niño le llama desde un lado de la tienda. El castaño le mira de reojo mientras gira sobre su banca de madera para mirarle con más atención—, ¡mira lo que he hecho!

El mayor deja el vaso de cerveza en la barra, y se dirige a pasos lentos hacia su hermano menor. En cuanto se acerca, puede distinguir entre las pequeñas manos de Aslan un papel doblado, más específicamente un barco de papel. Griffin mira al menor, los ojos esmeralda del niño brillan con entusiasmo, se ve orgulloso de su logro. Era un barco muy bonito, si a su hermano mayor le preguntaran. En las marcas del papel, se notaba que había hecho y deshecho muchas veces el barco antes de llegar al resultado.

—Muy bien, Aslan. —El mayor revuelve el cabello del niño—. ¿De qué puerto zarpará?

El rubio parece pensarlo un momento; no lo había considerado antes, pero lo que decía su hermano era lógico. ¿Qué sentido tiene construir un barco si no sale a por aventuras?

—¡Al mar! Zarpará desde la orilla de la playa mañana —sentencia, hinchando las mejillas.

—¿Al mar? Hay muchos arroyos por ahí también, Aslan —interviene Griffin, pero el menor niega firmemente.

—Un buen barco busca aventuras en altamar, es ahí donde pertenece —insiste el más joven—. Siguiendo un arroyo, no tendría más opción que ir en una dirección. En cambio, en el mar, ¡en el mar puede ser libre!

El castaño le mira sorprendido. Como si las palabras de Ash pesaran más de lo que diría un simple niño. Aun así, Aslan siempre fue diferente, era muy listo para su edad. Griffin siempre ha pensado que su futuro es resplandeciente, lleno de oportunidades. Él se encargaría de que así fuera, Aslan merecía un mundo en el cual poder desenvolverse siendo tan magnífico como era. Mientras Griffin estuviera ahí, no dejaría que nada lo impidiera.

—Tienes razón. —El mayor carga a su hermano con ambos brazos y lo sube a sus hombros, el menor replica para que le avisara antes de eso, pero igual ama estar sobre los hombros de su hermano—. Sabes, ¡hagamos nuestro propio barco y zarpemos al mar!

La emoción del infante no se hizo esperar, rápidamente dio su aprobación. Esa tarde, además de jugar béisbol, pasaron por las tiendas locales recolectando madera, cuerdas y clavos. Ash se propuso a sí mismo para diseñar la bandera, y a Griffin no pudo parecerle una mejor idea.

Aslan se levantaba temprano junto a su hermano para comenzar a armar su barco. Era muy bonito a la vista del rubio, habían pedido un poco de ayuda para coser la bandera, pero aun siendo la primera vez que usaba pintura, quedó bien. Griffin le dejó ayudar a tensar las cuerdas. Notó que iba bien.

Hasta que una tarde llegó una carta para Griffin.

Aslan no entendía por qué su hermano se veía tan desanimado, Griff nunca le contaba cosas importantes. Aslan solo recuerda que esa tarde, mientras hacían la primera prueba con el barco, Griffin saltó de alegría al ver que flotaba. Fue la primera sonrisa de esa tarde, y Aslan estaba feliz también.

Había veces en que las personas podían llorar de alegría, y otras de tristeza. Griffin esa tarde lloró con Aslan en brazos, diciendo las maravillosas aventuras que tendrían al zarpar.

Porque en el mar podían ser libres.


End file.
